Purple
by cupcakesNbutterfliesRfriends
Summary: At the beginning, all we argued for was purple.Then we started talking and we ended up in a complicated situation.


This was originally going to be a sasusaku story but the world needs more suika. Sign up for . Characters are kinda OC so don't yell at me.

* * *

I hate here. I met my best friends forever! But there are stupid boys here. I WANT THE PURPLE CRAYON! "Purple." HEY! This boy with white hair took it! "I was going to use the purple crayon." I told him. "I don't want you to use this color um…what's your name?" "Karin and I want to use the crayon!" "Suigetsu. Purple's my favorite color and you can't use it." "But I want to you butthead!" He stuck his tongue out at me. "Give it to me!" "No." "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "I said no!" "When I say yes, then hear me say yes! When I say no, that means no!" "No!" "You are mean!" "No you are stupid!" "I'm gonna tell Mr. Umino, and you gonna get in trouble!" "Snitch!" "Mr. Umino! He took my crayon." He kept sticking his tongue out at me. "I don't want it anymore." He said as he threw it on the ground. "Your pretty." He said as he went back with the other boys. I DON'T LIKE HIM!

10 years later

"Karin! Hurry up!" Sakura yelled as I hopped in her car. We're all juniors at Konaha high school. "You wouldn't want to miss a chance to see Suigetsu would you?" Ino said winking at me. "YES!" I said looking at her like she was retarded. "It's okay Karin." Hinata said. Sakura's the natural smart one, I'm the dorky one, Hinata's the shy one, and Ino's the popular. "I want it to be break already!" I cried. "So do I. It means more time sleeping." Sakura said. "I like school." Hinata said. " "I just don't want work." Ino said. I don't live that far away from the school so it didn't take long for us to get there and run into the boys. "Sakura." "Hey Sasuke." And the kissed. Yuck. Then Ino grabbed Shikamaru's arm. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto said as he hugged her. Me and Hinata were the only girls who didn't have a boyfriend. "Karin! Where were you last night?" Suigetsu said as he put his arm around me. "Home. Sleeping. Why?" I asked. "Because I wanted to see you last night." He said as he nuzzled his nose in my neck. "Why don't you two just go out already? You would make a cute couple and cute babies." "WHAT THE HELL INO?" We both shouted. "Hozuki, Uzumaki, detention." Principle Tsunade said as she walked past us. "Damn it." I said. "We're gonna be late for class." Hinata said. "Yeah, come on." Sasuke said.

"Now you will be placed in a 3 groups of eight." Mr. Hatake said. "You will be discussing the difference between people. You have the rest of this week to complete your project. Pair up now." Me and the girls pair up quick and the boys came with us. "What kind of differences do you think we should do?" I said. "The ones that boys and girls do together." Suigetsu said as he started smiling. "I think that we should do the difference between how personality's affect each individual and their chakra." Sakura said. "I like that idea." Naruto said. "I vote for it." I said. "If my girlfriend goes, I go to." Suigetsu said. He has a girlfriend? DAMN IT! "Who?" "You." We don't date. "Say that in a month and I just might have to kill you." He said. "Whatever. So I think that Sakura's chakra linked to strength and healing nature. Naruto's is about protecting and defending others. He won't accept someone getting picked on." I said. "Sounds accurate." Ino said. "I can do Hinata and Karin!" Suigetsu said. "Go." Sasuke said. "Well Hinata revolves around the helpless and that's what determines her to do better. She's a miracle and helps everything and anything she can. Karin revolves around others. She doesn't judge quick and bases you on who you are not how you appear. I think." He said. "Thanks for the compliment." I said smirking. "Guess what?" Ino said. "It's Friday the 13th." "So?" "So that means something bad is gonna happen sooner or later." "Whatever."

Detention was not fun. We had Kakashi and we stayed in the classroom while he went to the bathroom to read his stupid book. Turned out Tayuya and Tenten also had detention. I'm not really surprised that Tayuya's here but Tenten? "You attacked that girl Temari in the hallway again?" I asked Tayuya. We're not exactly best friends but we have known each other for a long time. "Yea, she started it. Why you in here?" "Swore in hallway. No why is or dear Tenten here?" I said with a little smirk. "Well you see. I kinda cursed out a teacher because he gave me a C when I got an A." "Leave it to Tenten to curse out a teacher about a grade." She said slamming her feet on the desk. "So he said "Mrs. Hyuuga, you have detention because I graded your paper wrong and you swore at me."?" Tayuya said. "That's exactly what said. HEY!" Tenten said as me and Tayuya started laughing. "Hey." Suigetsu said as he wrapped his arms around me, and my chair. "Hey." I said as they gave me weird looks. "You know, you're the worst girlfriend ever right?" "Yes I do. Proud of it." Then he walked off to his friends or whatever. "You two go out?" "Since when?" "No we don't he just" "He's hot though!" "Not hotter than Neji but he is cute." "He's not" "They would be perfect for each other." "I know!" "I don't like him." "Really? We see the way you just looked at him and how you let him just put his arms around you and stuff." Is it really that obvious?"

"My lips like sugar. This candy got you sprung (this candy got you sprung). So call me your sugar (so call me your sugar). You love you s"

"SUIGETSU! It's eight in the morning! Go to sleep!" "But I can't! I had a bad dream!" "Your such a baby." "Can I come over?" "When?" "Now?" "You're here?" "Uh huh." "I hate you." Why the heck is he up so early on Saturday? I opened the door for him since I'm such an awesome friend. "Nice pj's." he said as he just invited himself in. "No one's awake yet?" He asked with a confused face. "I'm the only one home." "Let's go somewhere." "I'm tired." "We'll get you coffee come on and get dressed." "You hate me." I said before I went back to my room to get dressed. When I got back downstairs Suigetsu was staring at the door like it was magic. "Is there something wrong with my door?" "It was laughing at me." "You need sleep." "Come on!" He said as he dragged me out the door. I'm lucky I even got to lock the door. So me and Suigetsu were just walking around town and he found the love of his life. "PUDDING!" Oh crap. He forced me to go in with him and he bought the "special" pudding for the week. There where five, cherry, lemon, grape, tangerine, and watermelon. "He held four in one arm and was eating all of them while I was holding one. "Heaven!" YES! A park. "Sit." I said to him because he looked like he was about to drop all of them. "Karin, you have to try these!" he said as he pushed them towards me. "No thanks. I'm not a big fan of pudding." 'But it taste sooooo good!" "No thanks." "EAT IT!" "But you put your mouth on the spoon!" "There's two!" Oh. I ate the lemon one, okay. The cherry one, YUCK! The grape one, okay. The tangerine one, taste good. Watermelon, THIS CAN'T BE PUDDING. "My favorite the watermelon. What's yours?" he said. "Watermelon. It taste really good." I said as he gave me a big toothy grin. "Karin." "What Suigetsu?" "Would you um…go out with me?" I started choking on air. "What?" "Would you go out with me?" "I have to go." "Karin I" "Go away!" And I ran home.

What did I do to deserve any on this? What right did he have to say that? Just come and say that like it was nothing. Does he know how our relationship is gonna be now? It's gonna be jacked up! I just think, slightly, I was over reacting. He would've been fine assuring me that we would still be friends. 11:52…I guess I've been crying for a while. Man I need to straighten this out. I need to call him.

"BEEP BEEP BEEP Leave me a message bye."  
"Leave me a message bye."

And I tried ten more times. DAMN IT! He's pissed at me. Man the girls would understand. Crap…they might get mad at me too. Tayuya wouldn't mind.

"BEEP BEE-Hey."

"Tayuya, what cha doing?"

"Hanging out with Suigetsu. What's wrong?"

And I dropped the phone, then picked it back up. Hung up, then threw it at the wall.

I decided to walk to school today instead of driving or riding with the girls, and it turns out, I wasn't the only one. "Thought I was the only that prefers walking." "Morning Sasuke." "You eyes look red." "My eyes are red." "You look like you've been crying." "Just drop it." And I left him outside. I know their schedule by heart. They arrive at school at 8:20. Hang out at their lockers until 8:40 or later. Enter class at 8:50. And it's 8:10. Crap. Well at least I barely have to carry anything today because of test. "HEY!" "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going jerk!" I said before I started picking my books back up. Then he started helping me. White. Shoot. "Karin I-" "Thank you." I managed to say before I took my books from Suigetsu and rushed to homeroom. "Since Kakashi's a awesome teacher, he lets us do whatever we want in homeroom. My choice, music. I'm not one of those people who only like pop music, I love all kinds of music. Especially heavy metal. But I prefer Avril Lavigne, My happy ending at the moment. So I just sat at me desk, listening to music and doing my nails. Gosh I feel like Ino. Speak of the conceited manic. "Hey Karin!" She said as her and the rest of them walked in. "Hey." I said while putting on the fakest smile ever. "OMG! What's wrong?" she said. "Nothing." I said. "Good morning class." "We will talk about this later." What the heck?

"Sure there's nothing you want to tell us?" Sakura said after class. "No." "We know your upset because 1. Your wearing a crop top. And 2. Your hair is in a ponytail. What's wrong for the last damn time?" "Nothing you conceited manic!" "So nothing happened with Suigetsu?" Sakura said. Crap. "Karin, we all know that you really REALLY like him so why would you say no?" Hinata said. Oh, so now the quiet one's joining in? "I knew you guys wouldn't understand." I said as I tried to walk off but Hinata grabbed my hand. "We're not trying to gang up on you. We just want to be there for both of you." Hinata said. "Well it's not my fault that I'm afraid. Yes I'm afraid. What if our relationship doesn't work out? Then what? I'll lose my best friend. But I guess I lost him anyway." I said as I walked off. I skipped lunch because I didn't want to talk to anyone. "KARIN!" "Shut up Naruto. This is a library." Then Naruto stormed over to me. "What the hell is wrong with you?" "Excuse me? And exactly what right do you have coming and yelling at me?" "Cousin rights. Why would you do that to Suigetsu? Do you know how many times I told him that if he hurt you, I would man strangle him? Do you know how sick I am listening to all this crap about him and then you say no to him?" "That was my decision to make." "Well it doesn't take a genius to know that it was the wrong one." "What do you know? How would you feel if you lost your best friend because you felt so confused?" "Karin, you can't keep hiding and deny it. You can't put him through this." "And exactly how you gonna make me?" "Tayuya's getting pretty close him. Might wanna get him before she does." He said as he gave me a hug. "I don't want you to hurt Karin." Then he left. So I left too, and ran into Tayuya. "Thanks Karin. Since you rejected Suigetsu, he's been spending more time with me." "Shut up Tayuya." "Someone's getting pissed. What's wrong? Can't take that someone getting close to your ex?" I never got into a fight a day in my life. But that day I did.

I have never taken a fighting class ever. I took a handful of her hair, slammed her head on the wall, and threw her down the stairs. Here, we have 2 floors and a basement. And I really like our stairs, it like one of those stairs that don't go completely straight down, it's like a spiral but it stopped with a flat surface then started again.. And it was perfect in this situation because I threw her down the stairs and she stared at me like I was insane. I did some kind of kick and I didn't even know I could kick that high. Then she started falling again. I backhand her and she fell back into the railing. Then she started choking me and punched me in my face. Then she tried tackling me into the wall. So I kneed her in the stomach and when she bent over, I kicked her in the face. Then she got up and punch me in the stomach. So I took her arm, lifted it above her head, then kicked her in her ribcage. Then she put me in a headlock. So I took my leg and did that flexible thing Ino does. I took my leg and kicked her in her face cheerleader style. And then I knocked her into the boys locker room. Then she tried to hit me with a baseball bat. So I caught it and we started fighting for it. I brought the baseball bat in and when she swerved to the side, I kicked her. I just heard some boys shouting but I didn't really pay attention to anything else. Then I was about to knock her out (or kill her) with the baseball bat but someone caught it. Sasuke. So I turned and kicked him. Then he took it and kicked me. So I took his foot and twisted it so he flipped. Then Tayuya went and brought me down with her in the showers. She was pulling my hair and then she punched me in my face. I got on top of her and just kept punching her in her face. Sasuke pulled me off like I weighed nothing so I was kicking the air, trying to get loose. "Naruto is going to be pissed Karin." Damn! Tayuya looked like she was being murdered. She had this huge cut on above her forehead, her nose was bleeding, I busted her lips, she had bruises everywhere visible. I felt around my face, nothing but I busted lip. I pressed on my ribcage, nothing. I guess not fighting a day in my life helped me.

"Karin! How could you get suspended?" "Calm down. I only gonna miss three days." "But-" "Being teacher's favorite's helps you a lot." "Lucky, what about Tayuya?" "She's in the hospital and I'm not being charged since she has a history of abusing people." "How'd it feel to beat the mean girl down?" "Pretty awesome. She's going to start attending the sound in a month." "Gotta get to school. See ya later." "Bye Naruto." I said as I locked the door after him. Well now I'm bored. Everyone's in school. Hmmmm…maybe not. I decided to call Nagato, my cousin. "BEEP BEEP Hello?" "HI NAGATO!" "Karin! It's been a while since you've called. How have you been?" "Good, well most of the time. I got suspended for fighting." "Karin Karin Karin. What are we going to do with you? W- HEY KARIN!" "HEY KONAN!" "So I was thinking that we could get together in the next hour and hang out. It's been such a long time since I've seen you. You were like, thirteen. And since we've been here, I haven't seen you once!" "I know! What about the mall?" "Sure! See you in an hour! And Nagato said bye." "Bye you guys!" Well now I'm not bored. Well there's one thing to do. Get ready which means…RANDOM OUTFIT OF THE WEEK! Today is either Skater, Punk, Doll, or Candy. And the winner is Doll! GRRRR! So that means I, PINK AND BLUE. I'm not that much of a doll so I just put on a pink sweetheart style shirt that goes a bit lower than my waste and some blue tights. I put on some white boots and I was out.

"OMG! Karin!" "Konan!" And we had a little friend reunion. Konan made me try everything on. She's worse than Ino when it comes to finding the right clothes. I ended up with a bunch of bags while she only had two. "I missed out on hanging with a bunch of girls in high school because I hanged out with a bunch of boys. Everyone always said that I could be apart of this group who called they were perfect. Now look at me suckas! Speaking of high school, are they're any boys that you're interested in?" Really? Now? "Boys are idiots." "What happened?" "I screwed up." "So clear." "He asked me out and I said no and now he's hanging out with other girls. I didn't want to lose my best friend. Happy now?" "Oh. Hiding behind the whole friendship thing. Just explain it to him. He'll understand." 'It's Suigetsu." "AWWW! That's so sweet!" "Shut up." "Don't worry, he'll get over it." "Sure he will. I gotta go, see ya later." "Better!"

As soon as I got home, I see Naruto sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here?" "I'm bringing you all the classwork and homework." "Surprised you know what that is. Now if that's all you came for, bye." "Not yet, you have to help me with my work." "You go to school!" "But you do the work and give me the answer. Your teachers did say that if you don't do any of your work, you fail. I'm guessing your gonna lose it after I give it to you." He said with a jerk. "Why do you want help anyway? I thought you were fine with Bs, Cs, and sometimes Fs." "If I want to impress Hinata, then I have to appear smart." "She likes you already and everyone knows your far from it." "Are you gonna help me or not?" "Fine." And this is how it went.

"9-2= what?"

"11!"

"No."  
"9"

"Your taking away from 9."

"8"

"No."

"7"

"Correct."  
"Name a figure with three sides."

"Square."

"No."

"Rectangle."

"No."

"Triangle."

"Yes. Naruto, I love you to death but I'm gonna need you to start getting these questions right or I'm gonna have to fight you."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Factor the algebraic expression 6x2 - 21xy + 8xz - 28yz."

"3x(2x - 7y) + 4z(2x - 7y) = (2x - 7y)(3x + 4z)"

"Naruto, you just might have a chance."

Naruto has an average intelligence, it's just he doesn't know how to use it. Maybe it's a little bit lower than average but he can be smart like, once a year. So it took us like, three hours to complete our homework then I took a hour to do all of my classwork. When you're suspended, you don't get work. What the heck?

I slept for two days. That is freakin impossible! I thought someone was playing a prank on me but then everything said Friday. Even the news said Friday. So I had to hurry up, I didn't but I wanted to give all my teachers my work. I drove to school and as soon as I walked through the door, everyone started clapping and cheering. I had to start running people over to get through. "Karin!" Sakura said as I left Ms. Yuhi's class. "Hey Sakura." "We saw you and Tayuya. Then we tried to visit you and Naruto said you were sleeping! If you didn't want to see us then you could've just said it." She said. "No I really was sleeping. I woke up this morning this morning thinking it was Wednesday and then I hear it's Friday. I have completed the impossible." I said. "Kiba also saw you fight, and he wants you to come to his party tomorrow. Starts at eight." Ino said. "But I don't know Kiba at all." I said. "He obviously wants to meet you!" Sakura said. "Karin!" Why does Naruto always have to yell when they're right next to you? "Naruto, I saw you yesterday." "You mean two days ago. You slept all day yesterday and Wednesday! Even Shikamaru can't sleep that long. "I was beaten." He said as he walked off. "Have you guys seen Sasuke?" Sakura said. "He went somewhere with Suigetsu." "Get to class. I have my eye on you Uzumaki." Principle Tsunade said. "Cut her some slack grandma! It's not her fault!" Naruto yelled. "We better go before she cuts my head off." I said as we began to walk to class.

Well today was extremely boring. It wasn't really anything. I went to the art room, painted with this dude named Sai, studied with Hinata's cousin, Neji. Then I had a debate with a Kin. So I had a pretty boring day considering that our debate was about who's taller out of Sasuke and Naruto. The first thing I did when I got home was have a major jam session. I went in my room, grabbed my brush, and started singing and dancing like those white chicks on Disney Channel.

"Don't it seem like, like I'm always there when it matters

But missing most of the other time, a terrible pattern

The rewards I see from working made me an addict

Theres way more people that want it than people that have it

I dont get it, I would hate to think I tricked 'em

They fall victim to my system, guess I sure know how to pick 'em

And I'm always her regret, yeah, I'm always her regret

And I always make it harder on whoever's coming next

It goes up and down, it's just up and down

She's crying now but she'll laugh again

Cause we on the rise and she here with us

In expensive stuff, just keeps happening

She loves it, she stares at me like who does this

And we hold hands while I pray that she's not the type to hold grudges

I'm wrong..

[Mary J Blige]

Bad boys aint no good

Good boys aint no fun

Lord knows that I should

Run off with the right one

[Chorus]

Me and Mr Wrong get along so good (so good)

Even though he breaks my heart so bad (so bad)

We got a special thing going on

Me and Mr Mister Wrong

Even if I try, no, I never could

Give him up cause his loves like that

Aint no way that I'm moving on

I love my Mr Wrong

Hung up off your good

You call and I run

My family's screaming at me don't do it

Dont do it Mary

I guess they never had none

[Chorus]

When he put that loving on me, I can't think of nothing

That'll make me walk out

I'm holding on

I love my Mr Wrong

He be kissing and touching on me

I can't help but love him

I must be out my mind

For going so strong

I love my Mr Wrong

[Chorus]

Me and Mr Wrong get along so good (so good)

Even though he breaks my heart so bad (so bad)

We got a special thing going on

Me and Mr Wrong, (mister wrong)

Even if I try, no, I never could

Give him up cause his loves like that

Aint no way that I'm moving on

I love my Mr Wrong."

"S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me

Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy

The moon's awake now with eyes wide open

My body's craving, so feed the hungry

I've been devoting myself to you Monday to Monday and Friday to Friday

Not getting enough retribution or decent incentives to keep me at it

I'm starting to feel just a little abused like a coffee machine in an office

So I'm gonna go somewhere cozy to get me a lover

And tell you all about it

There's a she wolf in your closet

Open up and set her free

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

Sitting across a bar, staring right at her prey

It's going well so far, she's gonna get her way

Nocturnal creatures are not so prudent

The moon's my teacher, and I'm her student

To locate the single men, I got on me a special radar

And the fire department hotline in case I get in trouble later

Not looking for cute little divos or rich city guys that just want to enjoy

But having a very good time and behave very bad in the arms of a boy

There's a she wolf in the closet

Open up and set her free

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe

S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

S.O.S. she's in disguise

S.O.S. she's in disguise

There's a she wolf in disguise

Coming out, coming out, coming out

There's a she wolf in your closet

Let it out so it can breathe."

"I threw a wish in the well,

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell,

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish,

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this,

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call,

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all,

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

Have foresight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it,

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin',

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right,

At you baby,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you,

And this is crazy,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys,

Try to chase me,

But here's my number,

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?"

"Days like this I want to drive away

Pack my bags and watch your shadow fade

You chewed me up and spit me out

Like I was poison in your mouth

You took my light, you drained me down

That was then and this is now

Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

I just wanna throw my phone away

Find out who is really there for me

You ripped me off, your love was cheap

Was always tearing at the seams

I fell deep and you let me drown

But that was then and this is now

Now look at me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

Now look at me, I'm sparkling

A firework, a dancing flame

You won't ever put me out again

I'm glowing, oh woah oh

So you can keep the diamond ring

I never liked them anyway

In fact you can keep everything

Yeah, yeah

Except for me

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no (away from me)

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no

This is the part of me, no, (away from me)

This is the part of me, me, me, me, me, me, no

Throw your sticks and stones

Throw your bombs and your blows

But you're not gonna break my soul

This is the part of me that you're never gonna ever take away from me, no."

Crap! I fell asleep! What time is it? 11 am. So what can I do for nine hours? 1. Assault random people on the street. 2. Read. 3. Assault random people on the street. 4. Go make up with Suigetsu. 5. Rape Suigetsu. 6. Assault random people on the street. 7. Do something beneficial. 8. Listen to Konan talk for hours. I think I'll go with number 1, 4, and 7. I gotta find something to wear. Simple. Purple shirt, grey skirt, black sandals. Glasses, check. I hope I don't end up murdering someone.

Knock Knock Knock. "GOT IT! Hey Karin." Mangetsu said. I've always been fond of him. He's like Naruto, he makes a light shine even when there's just a black hole. "Hi Mangetsu. I was wondering if Suigetsu was here?" I said. "He is. Come in." They have a really nice house! I wonder why he always came over and never invited me over. "He's upstairs. First door on your right." "Thanks." I went upstairs and freakin freaked out! Calm down, calm down. Just enter, everything will come naturally after then. Just, CRAP! "Karin?" He was reading a book on his bed and dropped it as soon as he saw me, then he stood in front of me. "Suigetsu" "Why are you here?" Ouch! "I um…missed you." "What?" "Suigetsu, I really screwed up. I didn't mean to say or do any of that. You're my best friend and I love you to death but I'm just afraid that I might lose you. I really like you. I really do but I'm afraid. Then Tayuya went and started saying on how she was spending a lot of time with you and I just flipped. I'm so sorry." I blurted out. DAMN IT! I didn't mean to say that! And he looks freaked, never mind pissed is more the word. "Exactly what right do you have coming and telling me all of this?" Felt the waterworks coming. And here they are. "Suigetsu" And tears started running down my face. "I'm so sorry….I'll just go." I said as I tried to run out of his room. "Karin" "Just forget it Suigetsu." "Karin, shut up damn it!" He shouted as he grabbed my wrist and made me face him. "You just shocked me. You tell me no and then you come a week later and tell me that you like me?" he asked. "I knew I shouldn't have come." I said as I broke out of his grip and started going down the stairs. He grabbed my arm and I pulled it back. And then I started falling. And all I saw was black.

When I woke up, was laying down on a bed a staring at a ceiling. I realized that I wasn't in a hospital when I saw that the walls were grey. But I did realize that my shirt was opened until it reached my chest and my skirt was barely covering my legs. And I saw a certain someone staring at me. "Suigetsu!" "Stop yelling Karin. You fell down the stairs so me and Mangetsu had to make sure you were ok." He said. "Is that your reason for not covering me back up?" Then he started blushing. He looks so cute when he blushes. "Damn, what time is it?" "Five why? Need to get ready before you go to Kiba's?" Then I stated remembering why I fell down the stairs. And apparently, my face dropped and Suigetsu looked all concerned and guilty. "Karin, I really like you and I was willing to take the chance of putting our friendship on the line. And you need to start taking risk." "But I'm scared of losing you." "Well then don't be." And then he started leaning towards me. And our lips were so close. "Hey Suigetsu. I was just coming to make sure Karin's-oh." Damn. And I bet it looked worse because my shirt was so low and my skirt was high. "Well, someone's a little sparky today." And he left. Thanks for ruining the moment. "I should be leaving." I said as I started fixing my clothes. "You don't have to leave yet." He said as he pushed me against the wall. "Yes I do. Naruto's suppose to be picking me up." I lied. "What's wrong? Going to hide behind your cousin the whole time?" He said as he pressed his lips on my neck. "I really need to go." "Fine." He said as he let me go. "I'm not done with you yet."

I need to find something to wear. I just went shopping with Konan; I should have a completely new wardrobe. Think Ino. Purple crop top, denim capris, white heels. Not exactly what I was thinking but ok. Now that didn't take long. I guess I really didn't need to leave. Well that leaves me enough time to actually do my hair. It's not my fault my hair looks jacked. It's just one side's naturally straight and the other's naturally frizzy. So I wet all of my hair, put it in curlers, and blow-dried it. So when I loosed it out, it looked really pretty. I hate it. It was like romantic curls or something. So I just decided to go with it. I found this lady on YouTube and Her names Michelle Phan and she's really good at make up. Then she has a sister-in-law, Promise Phan (dope2111) that transforms herself into other people and she's really good at it. But I decided to go with Michelle since she does one for loads of different occasions. I really like the one she did with doll lashes because there's three kind, cute, sexy, and romantic. And the romantic one was purple so I just went with that. And I looked so pretty! And fake. Like me eyes looked so pretty and the purple really helped. But I'm a fan of putting make up on other people. 7:53. CRAP! I HAVE NO FREAKIN IDEA WHERE KIBA LIVES! Calling Hinata. Hinata answer your phone. "H-Hello?" "HINATA! Where's Kiba's house. Right next to Sakura's." Still Face. "Oh. I knew that. Bye!" "Bye." Well Ino only lives like ten minutes away. Which means I still have about, twenty minutes. So that means, practicing walking in heels a.k.a. hell. Play dance central 2 in them while doing Conceited and Baby Got Back. Because Conceited got that walk where you have to walk like you something and in Baby Got Back, you have to kick. Conceited was hard and neither was Baby Got Back. Well if that means you got one move right. I was just about to leave when someone started knocking on the door. "Naruto?" "Karin! Suigetsu said I was suppose to be picking you up. I didn't know you guys were talking again. Why didn't you come to me first? Does anyone else know? I asked out Hinata!" He said as we hopped into his car. "WHAT? She didn't faint?" "Nope, she just smiled and said yes." "That was not Hinata. No way." "It was Hinata. She turned the color of blood then she started smiling." "That sounds more like Hinata." It was only 8:11 and you could already see colors, music, and people yelling. I'm guessing this was one of those parties were they drink rawr juice. NOT ME! Me and Naruto walked in to see a disco ball. Disco ball. Seriously? It looked really cool in there though. Crew love was playing and Naruto and I were trying to find the rest of them when someone pulled me back. "So you're Karin. You're even prettier close up." Uh…EWWW! He wasn't ugly but I had no idea who he was. "We haven't official met yet. I'm Kiba." He said as he kept smiling at me. "Karin." "So Karin, now that we met, would you like to" "Kiba, I'm pretty sure you're a nice person but no thanks." "Uh…um…ok." And he walked off looking like he was about to cry. Now I feel guilty. I should go find him and speak to him. Then someone pulled me back. "I told you I was done with you." Suigetsu said as he invaded my mouth. All I could do is squeak as a response. Could you blame me? It was my first kiss. Crew Love was playing in the background and he just pushed me up against the wall. "Suigetsu. Get off of Karin." Naruto said in a voice that means he's gonna kill someone or he has to pee really REALLY bad. "Sorry Naruto." I said as I backed up away from him. "If you want to go and touch her, don't do it in front of me." "And don't kiss my cousin in front of me." HEY! That's Neji. Crap! That's Hinata's cousin. "Hey Neji! You see I was just" "UZUMAKI!" And then I see a knife in Neji's hand. I don't care if you're my best friend's cousin or not. No one threatens to stab my cousin! So I took his hand, bent it the wrong way and dragged him to the floor. "Don't ever try that again." "Don't make him look like Tayuya now!" Suigetsu said as he pulled me away from Neji. No one was looking. I mean, who would if you drag a guy to the floor? "Come one before he gets back on his feet." Naruto said. "UZUMAKI! YOUR DEAD!" "THAT'S WHY YPUR HAIR LOOKS LIKE A GIRL'S! YOU WOMENLY MAN GUY!" Naruto yelled as Neji got up steaming. Can't save him from this one. "Now what were we doing?" Suigetsu said as he smirked. "Don't remember. Can you remind me?" Then our lips connected again.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE! There's three more of these (there not all Suika) that goes with this story so XD!


End file.
